Dark Lust
by Deez Nuts
Summary: Sasuke came to get her for Orochimaru but what if there meeting could turn into something that could change both their lives. Completed.
1. The Meeting Redone!

**Dark Lust**

**K.E.D: I decided to do a remake of this chapter and many more because they were all a load of bull! Bare with the slow updates, its schools fault!**

* * *

The pink haired ninja slowly stepped though the dark forest, there was no sign of life "what's happened here" she mumbled under her breath.

The ninja saw a flash in the corner of her eye 'the killer' she thought in her mind. She spun around quickly leaving marks in the damp ground where she has spun, "WHO'S THERE!" She screamed suddenly there was a strong wind, her skirt flew up and showed her tight, black shorts that came up to her thighs, she sung her arms up to cover her face. Her pink tresses flowed in the wind.

The wind stopped and the girl took her arms away from her pale face to see a sight of something see wished she had not. Red eyes, Black raven hair, something that was not the best thing to see in the morning, any guesses who it is? Well you must likely guessed right, its none other than...

Sasuke Uchiha, her ex-lover and her enemy, "Uchiha" she spat "What are you doing here!" she shouted at him.

"I've come for you, Sakura" He smirked. She hated that cocky smirk it reminded her so much of what his cold ass used to be like; Someone that left her, Never loved her, not even cared for her, someone who is better off forgotten in time. Just a bad nightmare in her eyes.

She stared at him, looking how much he had changed, nothing new really; well he had gotten A LOT! Hotter! He has grown quite tall, his clothes where baggy; he wore a white tee shirt with hung together with a purple bow and some baggy black pants. His hair somehow got taller? Like a chicken butt? He was looking a lot fitter in body too. Muscles much? Uchiha boy quickly jumped behind Sakura and held a katana up to her throat _'What? I_ _didn't even see him!' _she thought.

He raised the blade to Sakura face, thus letting her ruby Blood slowly trickled down the side of her cheek. She flinched from the pain a little bit but she still had her eyes open widely.

"Good" Sakura smirked.

Sasuke quickly moved his katana down to her arm and he cut it a little letting blood trickle down her skin. She shut both her eyes tightly and took deep breaths. She felt his hot breath against her skin, giving her Goosebumps which she had not wished for.

Sakura let out a small scream while cursing at sasuke under the breath. Sasuke slammed her against the tree, she yelped in pain and saw his eyes turn blood red "You bastard" She shouted at him. The pink haired girl got her balance and got in a fighting stance. She clenched her fists tightly shut and gave Sasuke a glare; she lunged at his chest with her fists still tightened in a ball. Sasuke dodged with a second to spare, her speed left him a little bit on a daze _'When has she become this fast, it almost matches my speed!' _Sasuke thought.

They engaged in more combat, punches and kicks flying everywhere. They were both Panting heavily but they both new they couldn't stop. "What do you need me for?" she asked coldly still trying to maintain her breath

"Orochimaru wants you" The raven hair boy said back,

"For what" Sakura asked back, Sasuke just gave her a cold glare but under that cold glare he cared for her and he was worried for what might happen to her if he took her to see the snake lord.

In between Sasuke's thoughts he came to question her looks, her bubblegum hair, as strange as it seems still looked good on her and slightly turned him on '_Since when did I like pink!_'. Her skin was still like that snow white complexion, it complimented her red juicy lips very well. Her eyes still caught his attention the most though. The way they sparkled like there was no tomorrow, kind of like doll eyes really. They gleamed and shone, you could easily find yourself getting lost in them eyes. Them beautiful, capturing, alluring emerald eyes.

Her body was well in shape too. Her curves had finally come out and she had lost her baby fat. Her toned stomach had a six pack, which her top showed off very well due to it only covering her chest (The top is black, kind of like what they put over the bandages, Sports bra maybe?). Her chest has expanded, quite a lot from when she was young and she hardly had any. They where at least a D-cup and could rival the Hokage _'Perverted thoughts Sasuke, stop it!'_ He scolded himself, but still who wouldn't think that? Her legs where long and they looked so untouched someone that Sasuke could fix _'Sasuke! Stop it!' _He scolded himself again. He had to turn away to cover the crimson blush on his face. But soon after he looked away he heard a voice, a quite angry one.

"Sasuke-kun! I mean Uchiha!" Sakura blushed slightly from her slip off, hopping he wouldn't notice. Haha, how wrong she was.

"So I see the ice princess is not entirely cold!"

"Shut up! You misheard me!"

"Hn"

"So I see you haven't changed!"

"There's nothing good with change" Sasuke said as he appeared in front of Sakura, Sakura didn't even she him move, she couldn't even get a word out! He grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a hug. Ha, she wished! He pulled her head closer and whispered in her ear "Goodnight, dear cherry blossom" With the final words he hit the back of her neck and she fell asleep, landing in his arms.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and so they began their journey, who knows what will happen along the way?

* * *

**K****.E.D: Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	2. Help! Redone!

**Dark Lust**

**K.E.D: CHAPTER REDO 2! ENJOY**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NEVER WILL, SAD REALLY?**

* * *

Sakura awoke in a dark in room "Sasuke, that bastard" she cursed, she tried moving her hands but they were stuck. Her whole body was pinned down. Her wirst shook and soon enough her whole body did, she tried to get speech out but that was impossible at the moment. _'Where am I? Did Sasuke take me here?'_

_**'**_**eerm, Yeah? He's the only one the could have!'**

**_'_**_hehe, oh yeah.'_

_**'**_**Tch, and you where cursing him earlier! How could you forget!'**

_'I think it has something to do with the fact that I, don't know where I am, Whats going to happen to me, I can't speak to call out to anyone, I have more on my mind than just Sasuke problems and why he took me here!'_

_**'He said something about Orochimaru? Didn't he? By the looks and stench of this place, I say we are at Orochimaru's lair!**_

_'Shit, that cannot be good! I have to get help! Come on Sakura, Say something!'_

Just then her thoughts where interrupted with a foul voice, sounded like someone she knew or more like someone she hated.

"I see you have awoken my dear little cherry blossom" A voice hissed.

"LET ME GO!" Sakura scream at the owner of the voice.

"That is, lets say, Impossible" The man hissed again with a hint of laughter in the mans snakey voice.

The light flicked on and off, standing there by the chipped wall stood a tall man with mouldy yellow skin, black snake eyes. His hair the colour of nightmares "Orochimaru" Sakura spat with fear and disgust "Why am I here!" The pinked hair ninja shouted at him. Orochimaru just stood there looking at the ninja in distress; she tried pulling herself off the chained wall, she kept trying until her wrists began to bleed and turn bright red. Minutes later, she gave up with a sigh.

The snake eyed man just stood there grinning and letting out a small chuckle "What am I doing here" Sakura demanded to know,

_'If I wasn't chained up right now, I would so kick your ass!'_

"You have a, lets call it a special power that I need" Orochimaru said smirking. That smirk made Sakura feel sick, something about wasn't right. It wasn't like Sasukes, no, it was different as in a sick kind of different. She pushed that thought behind her, but it still lingered;

Not knowing what he was talking about she kept asking questions "and what is that?" Sakura asked with curiosity

"In due time my darling, In due time" The snake man said as he walked swiftly out of the room and into the dark.

* * *

"Gah!Why did she want me to get up so early!" The blond boy shouted,

"Naruto! Shut up!" The girl in the bed shouted.

"Hehe, Sorry Hinata"

"Anyway, since you got me, What's up?"

"Well the hokage called me to her office at this time! I don't know what it is about though, she just said that we need to see her ASAP!"

"Than what are you still doing here?"

"Trying to get rid of me, eh dear?"

"No but when someone says ASAP it most likely means its important"

"Who knows with baa-san!" Naruto laughed " I was thinking we could do something else?hey?" He made his way over to the bed where his wife was sleeping, he stalked up the bed so he way next to his sleepy wife Hinata, He began kissing her softly. But after seconds he soon got restless and started making butterfly kisses down her slender neck. He sucked on her ever so tasty skin, Leaving a trail of redish pink marks on her.

"N-n-naruto!" The girl squeaked out " You have to go" She said as she pushed the playful boy off her pale body. Naruto gave a sigh and kissed her forhead before he got off her.

"Bye! I'll be home later!"Naruto chirped as he ran out the house. Hinata didn't even get time to say bye!

* * *

When Naruto entered the Hokage's office, He saw another man before the Hokage herself, "Naruto its nice of you to join us!" The women said,

"Well, you know how Hinata is, she didn't want me to go!" Naruto said in a high pitch.

"Right, sure she did" The Hokage said as she rolled her eyes.

"What did you want me here for anyway, you old hag?"

The women almost popped a vein when she heard the last name, she let it go though considering that this is more important.

_'Whoa, no comment back? HAHA, Tsunade can't match up to the greatness of THE NARUTO!'_

"Anyway come here!" Tsunade snapped,

Naruto nodded his head to the man next to him, and the man lifted up his hand to greet him back.

"Right then, The reason I called you and Sai here is because, We have reason to believe that Sakura has been kidnapped, We don't know who by, but a couple of villages said they saw a man that looked a lot like Sasuke carring her someone"

Naruto's and Sia's face where both shocked,

_'Teme? Why has he done this! Damn it teme!_

_"_I know how much you both care about her so I want you to go look for her, I can feel she is alive, so don't worry. But we are not sure if Sasuke or who ever has took her will keep her alive for long. Keep in touch with me. Both go straight down to the gate, I will tell your wife Naruto, and Sai I will inform Ino for you."

"Thank You" They both said and bowed there heads to her.

"Oh yeah, You'll be needing these" Tsunade said has she threw a bag to them each. "It's got ever thing you need in there, Be cafeful, Good luck you two!" She said.

They both bowed there head again and headed out the office leaving a worried and frowning women inside.

* * *

Sakura awoke in the same place but she had a pain in her arms she turned her head to have a look at them, her eyes widen as she saw a number of marks were she had been in injected in her arm. She let out a scream and shook in fear.

A man opened the door to see a the girl screaming, he walked up to her with some food "Here eat up if you want to live" the raven haired boy said (Kind of sounds like terminator-Come with me if you want to live)

"Why should I take I would prefer to die then stay in here" The pink haired girl spat as she turned her head away from the food.

"Here then" Sasuke grabbed her mouth and opened it giving her some water. After a couple of seconds the girl gave in and let the boy pour water in her mouth but still keeping the sour look on her face.

"What have they done to me" She asked while looking at her arms. Sasuke sat down on the floor

"They say you have some kind of power that could wipe out any village, I guess he wants to use you" Sasuke said with a hint of guilt in his voice for some reason but Sakura shook it off.

"Help me" Sakura said calmly _'Maybe, just maybe he would, I mean he is being nicer to me now' _She tought to herself as she looked up at the boy above her how could hold her fate.

"There is nothing I can do" Sasuke said

"Kill him just don't let him use me!" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke stood up and walked over to her, he put his head next to her ear like before when he knocked her out

"Be ready I'll be back for you" Sasuke said he picked up the food and left the room.

Sakura rested her head and waited.

* * *

**K.E.D: REVIEW PLEASE! NEXT REDO SOON! X**


	3. Great Escape! Redo!

**Dark Lust**

**K.E.D: CHAPTER 3: REDO**

**AGAIN, IT PAINS ME TO SAY THIS BUT, IDON'TOWNNARUTO!...i don't own naruto :(**

* * *

Sakura, lay in the room, half asleep, half of her felt dead.

_'When is Sasuke gonna come? And why does he want to get me out? Is it a trick?'_

_**'**_**He said he's gonna be here soon stop worring! When has Sasuke-kun ever gone back on his word? And the answer to the second one is, maybe he likes you? hehe, I wish! And no its not stupid!**

**_'_**_I hope not! What if Sasuke-kun really does like_ me? _I mean it has been a while since we last saw each other, maybe hes warmed up to me? I hope thats true.'_

_**'As do I my friend, as do I!**_

**_'_**_Shhh, I think someones coming!'_

Sakura sat up right and tried to make it look like she was asleep. She heard foot steps come in the room, they got closer to her, closer and closer. The shoes made sounds as they step from floor panel to floor panel. There was a wind in front of her. There was a tap on her shoulder, she opened her eyes quickly thinking it was Sasuke, she was just about to squeel from him being here but what she saw was a plague from her nightmate. There was a man dressed in full black. His face was covered, reminding her of the grim reaper in some ways. She turned her head to the side. She tried to move away but the chains prevented her. The man took a needle out, sharp as hell. Sakura started screaming, "SASUKE SASUKE!" But he wouldn't come, maybe he has really left her.

The man grabbed her arm and shoved the needle in her skin. She yelped in pain, she felt her blood being taken from her, as much as she pleaded the man would not take the needle from her arm. Tears fell down her face, as much as she tried to hold them back she couldn't, the pain was so harsh. The man withdrew the needle and put it in his pocket. Not looking back he walked from the room and locked the door leaving a tearful Sakura inside.

Minutes later Sasuke came running in, He saw Sakura crying, he ran over to her. "Sakura, whats wrong?" He asked,

"T-t-there was a man, h-he injected m-me, taking my b-b-blood"

Sasuke looked at the girl, he took her into his arms.

The pink haired ninja jumped abit but she had to know if she could trust him or if this is false kind-ness. "So you did come back but how can I trust you?" Sakura asked "You have no choice but to trust me if you stay here then you will die or you will be forced to work for Orochimaru" Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke used his chakra to open up the chains. He catched Sakura in his arms before she hit the floor "You ok?" Sasuke asked with concern

"Yeah thanks" Sakura replied with a weak smile. "Why did you bring me here? Sakura asked as she stumbled up.

"It was for Orochimaru but he would not tell me why but when I found out I don't want to put you though the same pain I went though" Sasuke said.

The pink haired girl looks up and smiled, she put her arms around Sasuke so she was hugging. She put her head on his shoulder and whispered "thank you ". Sasuke just stood there not knowing what to do.

The raven haired boy heard footsteps; He liked having Sakura on him but not here, "Let's go" He said quickly pulled her out of the hug and he grabbed her hand. They ran out the room but Sasuke could still hear footsteps. He could not hear anything 'were they coming from?' Sasuke thought in his mind.

They found an exit. Sasuke and Sakura made a dash for the exit still hand in hand. They headed towards the darkness of the night.

When they were out the cave they saw some guards who were heavily armed "Shit" Sasuke cursed "Stay close" Sasuke told Sakura. Sakura just nodded, her hand still tightly clasped with Sasukes.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, his eyes turning as red as blood. Sakura stood still staring at him. "Wait here" Sasuke said. Sakura whispered a quick yes then let go of her grasp on his hand. The raven haired boy made 4 shadow clones of himself; they each ran at the speed of light to their target. Each one of them slit the throat of their enemy. Blood splashed out of each of their necks. Then in a poof the clones were gone

Sakura stood there in amazing she has never seen this kind of power from anyone. Sasuke made a hand sign that signaled Sakura to come over. The girl ran quickly up to Sasuke, taking his hand again they both headed for the forest but they knew that they had to pick up the pace because Orochimaru would soon know that they were gone

A man walked into Orochimaru office with a smirk on his face. His silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail; he pushed his glasses up before talking "Lord Orochimaru, you called?" The man asked smugly

"Ah Kabuto it seems that sasuke and are little cherry blossom have escaped, Find them" Orochimaru hissed with a strange look in his eye "Yes sir" Kabuto answered. The silver haired man walked up to the door but he stopped when he heard Orochimaru say something else to him

" On second thought just bring me the girl" Orochimaru said with a smug look on his face.

"What about Sasuke?" Kabuto asked

"He will come in due time but all we need is the girl, and also call the Akatsuki last time I talked to them they said that they would like to see the girl again" The snake eyed man hissed with a smirk on his face "Also tell someone to set a ball up for tomorrow, make sure you have the girl by then "Orochimaru spoke again

"Is that all Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked "Yes you may go now."

Kabuto left the room with the same look on his face as when he entered the room 'This shall be fun' the silver haired man spoke. He told some people to make a dance, then he rang the Akatsuki. He set off though the forest at the speed of light.

Sasuke and Sakura were still jumping though the trees trying to get far away as possible before taking a break. They were both out of breath and tried. "I think we should stop now, it's getting dark" Sasuke said while looking up into the sky.

Sakura was already lying next to a tree asleep. Sasuke smirked as he saw her lying peacefully on the ground. He walked up to her. He lifted her head up and put it to rest on his leg. The Uchiha looked down and smirked again 'she looks so peaceful' he thought. He kissed her gently on the forehead being careful not to wake her up. The boy smirked and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Naruto and Sai had been traveling for 2 days and there was still no sight of Sakura, they feared the worse but they did not give up hope "What if we don't find her?" Sai asked. Naruto looked up into the night sky

"We will" He said "Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he stuck his thumb out.

Sai looked up at the night sky as well "I cannot give up hope" Sai whispered under his breath

"You say something Sai?" Naruto asked

"No" Sai replied as he continued to look up at the stars.

Kabuto swiftly made his way throw the trees. He didn't stop once he only lived to sever his master. He sensed some strong chakra nearby. The silver haired man smirked to himself as he continued to move. Sasuke awoke to hear something rattling in a nearby bush. He pushed Sakura up so she was resting against the tree while Sasuke got up and looked around.

"Who's there?" Sasuke shouted again, surprisingly Sakura did not wake up 'Must be a heavy sleeper' he thought to himself. There was a flash behind him he span around quickly to see a man with silver hair and glasses with Sakura in his arms carrying her bridal style "Put her down" Sasuke hissed

"I'm afraid that is not possible Lord Orochimaru wants her but you are more than welcome to come back with us" Kabuto said smugly as he looked at Sasuke. Sasukes eye were blood red now.

"Sasuke I did not come here to fight I am only here for the girl" Kabuto said. Sasuke glared at him

"I hope you can join us soon" the silver haired man said while smirking. In a flash Kabuto was gone a so was Sakura.

* * *

**K.E.D: THANKS FOR READING, REVIEW PLEASE ! X**


	4. Bring Me To Life! Redo!

**Dark Lust**

**K.E.D: NEW REDO! I'M ON A ROLL FOR REDO'S :P READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ! X**

* * *

Sakura awoke in a cold dark room with just a bed. She lifted herself from the bed to see the light flickering. Over in the coroner there was a dusty note and a dress, shoes and a flower. Sakura opened the note it read...

_We have some importing people coming,_

_Get ready by 7 and if you try to escape we will kill Sasuke._

_Kabuto._

Sakura flinched when she saw that name, all that was in her mind right now was finding Sasuke and getting out but to do that she needed to at least get out of the room "Guess I have to wear this then" She mumbled to herself.

She picked up the dress it was just her size, it was beautiful. She slid off her clothes and places dresthe elegant s on her. It hugged her curves and complemented her body. The dress had spaghetti straps. It flowed down to her feet but not so she could trip up. The dress was bright red, it shone in the light, like a ruby covered in blood.

She slipped on the high-heels, they were also red it added a little bit of height on her. She pinned her hair up in a bun using the flower pin she was given. Her pink bangs went over her face a little.

A couple of minutes passed then the door opened. In the doorway stood a man in a black tuxedo his gray haired still tied back and still the same glasses "Ever heard of knocking" Sakura spat at the sight in front of her (Kabuto haha)

" I do not need to knock" The man said smugly back "Let's go everyone is waiting" Kabuto said. Sakura got up not saying anything she just prayed in her mind that Sasuke would come and get her.

Sasuke could see the entrance of Orochimaru's lair straight up ahead; his eyes were still bloody red. The place was heavily guarded;

Sasuke used his Sharingan he couldn't believe what he saw 'It must be something big for all the Akatsuki members to be here, missing Nin are here aswel. Shit this can't be good!' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke saw one of the guards standing alone 'Perfect' he mumbled. Sasuke dashed up to the guard and knocked him out. He stole the outfit of the guard and put it on himself.

_'Looking pretty fly, if I don't say so myself!'_

_**'**_**Don't we always?'**

**_'_**_Can't lie to you there!'_

_'**Cocky, but thats what everyone loves about you.'**_

**_'_**_Oh yes.'_

The outfit was like an anbu outfit, it had a masked to cover his face and the rest of the outfit was mostly black it covered him well. He put his sword in a case that was on his back. Sasuke made his way inside, to building.

* * *

Kabuto guided Sakura down the long corridors. She never made eye contact with him she just kept her head down looking at her feet.

They stopped in front of two large doors. There was music playing inside everyone was dancing most people had masks on even the Akatsuki had tuxedo but theirs had prints on their backs to show that they were the Akatsuki.

Kabuto opened the iron doors to show lots of people dancing and chatting 'Well at least the party is not dead' Sakura thought to herself as she let out a little laugh.

_'Shit'_

"Whats so funny my dear?"

"Hn"

_'Turning into abit of a Sasuke there.'_

_**'**_**Well it does get people to shut up, speaking of Sasuke I would have thought he would have come to sweep you off your feet by now!'**

_'Don't rush things!'_

_**'**_**I think we both know he likes you'**

**_'_**_Shut it missy! I don't want you to jinx anything!'_

**'Haha, so you think he likes you too!'**

**_'_**_n-no, Now shut up your making me space out!'_

_**'**_**But I am you so how can I?'**

_'I don't know just do it!'_

_**'**_**Fine, whatever'**

She looked up and was glad her inner decided to shut up but when she looked up she saw something that she wished she hasn't. Her eyes widened 'no it can't be' Sakura thought to herself. She just stood there, frozen looking at him, His orange hair, all over his face were piercings. He looked up at her and gave her a smirk.

The man made his way over to Sakura "It's a pleasure to see you again Sakura" The orange haired man said to her "

You bastard" was all she could reply to him

"Still as feisty as ever I see" The man laughed

"Leave me alone pein" The pink haired girl snapped back

"Not until you have a dance with your brother" Pein said smugly as he offered his hand to Sakura. She knew he would no take no as an answer so she took it. Pein lead the way to the dance floor were everyone was dancing (The waltz).

Pein put his hand around Sakura's waist and the other hand joined with hers. "My you have grown since the last time I saw you" Pein smirked

"I was only a child then" Sakura snapped back.

"At least try and be nice my dear sister" Pein said back

"How can I be nice when I am being held here against my will?" Sakura snapped back

"You can go as soon as you give us what we want" Pein said

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow "Your power" Pein said as he was twirling her.

_'Maybe this is what the snake man was talking about!'_

_**'**_**Yeah.'**

Sakura felt her head being pushed against her brothers "Or if you don't want to give us your power then you can stay here for the rest of your life" Pein said smugly

"Do I get a choice in this" Sakura said

"not really" Pein laughed.

Pein stopped dancing and brought Sakura to the stage with him. "Tonight we have a special guest with us, Sakura Haruno" He said to everyone. Sakura stood there wishing it was a dream that she would soon wake up from.

_'Now everyone knows my name it will be harder to live a normal life'_ she thought to herself. Everyone's head turned to Sakura who was standing still on the stage, she slightly blushed.

* * *

Sasuke was making his way through the castle like building. No one noticed him luckily, he look around hoping to find sakura. The raven haired boy heard music being played behind two, big, iron doors.

There was a crack in the door he looked in it a saw Sakura standing on stage. He backed up from the door and found some stairs that lead up to a balcony that was over the hall were the dance was.

Sasuke climbed the stairs and looked down off the balcony to see everyone dancing; Sakura was still standing on stage. There was a rope hanging from the ceiling that could be climbed up. He grabbed the rope and he climbed on the ledge of the balcony. Sasuke was surprised that no one had seen what he was doing. Suddenly Pein spoke again "We also have another special guest here today...Sasuke Uchiha, I'm glad that you have shown yourself!"

Sasukes eyes widened as he heard his name.

_'Shit! How did he know I was here!'_

He quickly jumped off the ledge and with the rope in his hand and he flew towards Sakura. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up into his arms. Sakura hugged him tightly while Sasuke kicked off the stone wall back to the balcony.

There was a voice from below; it was Peins "Sasuke leaving so soon, we still have someone you might want to meet" Sasuke looked down at Pein to see someone who looked liked him standing next to him.

He had black hair like Sasukes but his was down and it was slightly past his shoulders. He had red eyes looking directly at Sasuke "Itachi" Sasuke spat. He put sakura down and he gave her a Kanata.

"Sasuke we need to go, there's no way you can take all of these!" Sakura pleaded as she shook Sasuke.

"I have to end it here" Sasuke said "Sakura got as far away as you can".

"But I only just found you i can't lose you again" She shouted at him. "Sakura, meet me where we had stopped before".

Sakura just looked at him "If I'm not there in five days go back to Kohana and forget about me" Sasuke said.

"I-I-I'll never forget you" Sakura tried to hold back her tears but failed, letting them run freely down her red cheeks.

She put her face up to Sasuke and crashed her lips upon Sasukes. Sasuke stood there for a while not knowing what to do. He finally put his arms around Sakura and passionately kissed her back. He licked the bottom of her lip asking for an entrance which Sakura happily gave. Just as he was about to make the kiss deeper, There was a clap from down below, which made them both blush because everyone was staring at them. Sasuke quickly turn back round to face Sakura. He rested his head on her shoulder for a little bit.

Sakura whispered in Sasukes ear "I love you" See looked deep into his onyx eyes then she turned around trying not cry again. She was stopped by Sasuke who grabbed her wrist "I will be back" He said while looking at her. The pinked haired girl made a weak smile before running to the stairs to find her way out. Sasuke turned round to face his brother "It ends now" Sasuke shouted at him, Itachi just did the famous Uchiha smirk at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped down, with all his might and with what ever it takes he had to kill his brother.

The raven haired boy powered up his Chidori and ran straight for Itachi. He killed anyone who got in his way.

* * *

**K.E.D: NEXT REDO SOON, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Lust**

RD: Heya everyone!

Gaara: Watsup!

Sasuke: Hn

Karin: Heya sexy Sasuke

Sasuke: Mwhahaha –Gets sword out-

Karin: What are you doing?

Sasuke: -Rips Karin's head off- DIE!

RD+Gaara: Woop Woop you go Sasuke! Anyway enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to review!

Sakura ran down the halls looking for a exit, "Sakura leaving so soon" A man asked as he stepped out of the dark "Pain" Sakura spat "I don't want to fight you" She said "Well then come back to the party" Pain smirked.

"I would rather die than go back in there with all you freak's!" Sakura snapped "You can die once we have used your power, dear sister" Pain laughed "But for now you need to stay alive". Sakura glared at him, grabbed the flower clip out her hair and she used it to hold her dress up. "Very well" Pain snarled. He really was in no mood to fight.

Sakura ran up to pain and aimed a punch to his stomach, he easily dodged it. He grabbed her wrist and threw her into a pillar. She let out a scream of pain "We can stop now if you want to" Pain said smugly. Sakura got up "What's the fun in that" Sakura smirked

Sakura grabbed four kantans in each hand and she threw them at pain leg. Pain jumped out the way and appeared in front of Sakura "I expected more from you sis" Pain smirked, he grabbed her arm on he threw her around so her back was facing him. Sakura tried to get out of his grip but it was too strong. She starting scream loudly again but was stopped when she was knocked unconscious because Pain hit the back of her neck "Foolish sister" He smirked. He bent down to Sakura and place a neckless on her.

Pain lifted Sakura over his shoulders. He walked back to the ball to begin the ceremony before she waked up.

In Sasukes hand there was a bright blue ball. It sounded like chirping birds. He ran at the speed of light up to Itachi. Sasukes face was covered by his bangs but you could see the tension in his face. Too long Sasuke had waited for this moment. Too long he had waited to find Itachi, and now he would not this moment pass. He wanted him dead.

As the lighting ball hit Itachi there was a big flash. Everything went flying. Sasuke covered his face but he could still see Itachi's smug face in his mind. After the flash was over Sasuke and Itachi went in a full on combat fight landing kicks and punches everywhere. Flashed of chakra light the room with every kick or punch they made. Both their Sharingan on. Itachi soon had enough of the fighting. He went up to Sasuke and landed a powerful blow in the youngest Uchihas stomach.

The Rest of the Akatsuki took this point to grab Sasuke. They all pinned him down on the floor and knocked him out.

Pain walked in the big hall with Sakura still over his shoulders he smirked a little when he saw Sasuke tired up to a chair when Chakra cuffs. It was impossible for Sasuke to break them; no way could he with his power.

Sasukes eyes slowly opened, his eyes were all misty until he saw a flash a pink 'Sakura' Sasuke thought as his eyes shot open. Sasuke tugged on the cuffs but they would not budge. His attention was turned to Pain as he saw the man upon stage about to talk.

"I thank everyone for bearing with us but now there will be no more interruptions" Pain said with a smirk. The moonlight shone in the room then everyone's eyes turned red, Fangs grew at there was a smell of blood in the air.

Sakura slowly began to wake her eyes fluttered but grew wider when she saw the blood red eyes then she felt something tingle on her neck there was a flash of light coming from the neckless she was wearing then her mind went blank as the moonlight hit her.

Pain let out a small laugh then spoke again "Welcome are host everybody" Everybody clapped and turned to face the two, big iron doors "Welcome Orochimaru!" Pain smirked. Everyone's eyes followed Orochimaru as he walked onto the stage "Nice to sssee you all again" Orochimaru hissed "I welcome you all to the wedding of pain and Sakura Haruno" Orochimaru said as he clapped his hands together. Everyone smirked.

Sasuke and Sakura shot their eyes open and looked at each other with worry then Sakura looked back up to meet Pain's stare. Pain walked up to her and whispered in her ear "You're power will be mine Katina Christopher" Sakura's eyes became black she just sat there lifeless no moving a muscle. Everybody stood there with smirks on their face they knew it was almost time.

Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes trying to find her soul. Orochimaru shot a glare at Sasuke then smirked "It's so nice you have returned Sasuke Uchiha!" The snaked eyed man said while laughing, Sasuke just returned the glare.

Sasuke banged the chair and made loud noises, Sakura's eyes then shot open and her eye colour returned back to normal "Nii-sama what's going on?" Sakura asked while giving a puzzled look to Pain "We're about to get married" Pain replied "So that you can protect me forever?" Sakura asked "Yes" Pain said with a gentle smile

Sasukes eyes shot open when he heard Sakura talk so calmly. He tired to shout but he couldn't his mouth would not open. He was angry and was bursting with range!

K.E.D: Sorry for such a short chapter but my school work is bloody killing me but I try to do a plan of the story in lesson. I wanted to leave you guys on a cliff hanger! Bet you did not see the vampire part coming Mwhahaha. But can you tell me what should happen next. It's your chance to have a say XD

1: Sasuke breaks free and rescues Sakura like the damsel in distress she is.

2: Pain and Sakura get married when Sakura is in a trance and then Sasuke comes out and kicks butt. But Pain and Sakura are married so he has to kill pain

3: Sakura kicks ass and unleashes her girl power and then helps Sasuke because she's nice like that

4: You come up with the idea and tell me and if I chose you I can make you come in the story or say thanks to you!

Your choice please vote and Review and I do not know when the next chappie will be up but please vote to make it come out faster

K.E.D: Also Gaara's sick so please vote to make him better! XD Cya! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Lust chap 6**

**K.E.D: Hey All thanks for all you reviews! **

**Gaara: Yeah you made us very happy!**

**K.E.M: And I have some very good news!**

**Gaara: Yeah very good!**

**K.E.D: I'm pregnant! –Smiles-**

**Gaara: Yep. I'm gonna be a father –cries-**

**K.E.D: So enjoy! And sorry for late chapter (Making a baby) XD**

Last Time...

_Sasuke banged the chair and made loud noises, Sakura's eyes then shot open and her eye colour returned back to normal "Nii-sama what's going on?" Sakura asked while giving a puzzled look to Pain "We're about to get married" Pain replied "So that you can protect me forever?" Sakura asked "Yes" Pain said with a gentle smile. Sasukes eyes shot open when he heard Sakura talk so calmly. He tired to shout but he couldn't his mouth would not open. He was angry and was bursting with range!_

No matter how much Sasuke tried to break free from the chair he couldn't. He used all his power tiring to get out but the result always the same. Stuck. The only thing he could do was curse under his breath and watch.

Orochimaru stepped out with some rope and a pillow that bared two rings. He was smirking right at Sasuke. "We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Pain and Sakura Haruno". Pain and Sakura stood up together hand in hand. Pain was staring down at Sakura with a smirk on his face. Sakura stared back at him with a smile "We'll be together forever nii Sama" Sakura whispered.

Orochimaru turned to face the two then he wrapped the rope round their arms and said a couple of words. "Pain do you take Sakura for your lawful wedded wife" Orochimaru hissed while looking at Pain "I do" Pain smirked "And do you Sakura, take Pain to be your lawful wedding husband" Just before Sakura spoke there was a scream from the back of the room "SAKURA I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke bellowed. Sakura's eyes shot open then she fainted and landed in Pains arms.

Everyone in the room gave evil glares to Sasuke. They all walked towards him with slay grins on their faces. Their bloody fangs came out of their mouths. Sasuke just sat their frozen in horror 'this is the end' Sasuke thought.

Sakura arose from Pains touch and stood up. She let out a laugh and then turned to face Sasuke. She quickly jumped half way across the room to the boy that was sitting in the chair. She landed right in front of him "I love you too" Sakura said with a smile.

She bent down next to the chair and put her hands on the Chakra chains. A green flash of light came out of her hands. One chain blew off his chair 'Whoa she's strong' Sasuke thought in a amazement "I'm sure you can get the last chain off by yourself" Sakura said smugly "Hn" Sasuke smirked back.

Sakura got in a battle stance. She was ready to face these monsters. They drawed closer to her and Sasuke. Sakura charged at the closet vampire with green flashes in her hand. She jabbed the vampire in the stomach with the green ball. The vampire went flying backwards. A second later he blew up knocking out 10 other vampires. The fallen vampires turned to dust.

Sasuke put his hand on the chain and grasped it tightly. The chains flew off into the air hitting one of the vampires on its head thus making it fall over. Sasuke took this chance and ran at the vampire with a blue orb in his hand. "Chidori" Sasuke screamed as he ran at the fallen vampire. He took out 20 vampires including the one that had fallen.

"Not bad" Sakura shouted over at him. Sakura leapt in the air and did a forwards flip that kicked some vampires half way across the room. She landed swiftly then she let out beams of Chakra. She punched another vampire in the face thus turning it into ashes "There's too many we'll never be able to take them all" Sakura shouted back at Sasuke who was engaged with battle.

"We need to find a way out!" Sakura yelled at him trying to get his attention. She managed to get a small 'Hn' back. "There is an exit over there! Sasuke shouted at Sakura while drop kicking another vampire.

Sasuke ran over to Sakura and knocked down the vampires that got in his way "Here, get on" Sasuke said. Sakura jumped on his back and held him tightly. They reached the exit and quickly left. They ran down the long, dark hallways, trying to dodge the snakes that Orochimaru sent after them. Sasuke leaped over the snakes while grasping Sakura tightly.

The exit was in sight. Only a couple more steps to freedom but then there was a flash in front of them. Pain stood clearly in the doorway smirking at them both "Well, were do you think your going? Pain asked "Move aside" Sasuke snapped back with Sakura still on him "Leave nii sama!" Sakura shouted at Pain "Should you raise your voice at your big brother Sakura?" Pain laughed. Sakura stayed quite.

Sasuke and Sakura stood still while glaring at Pain who was smirking. Sakura jumped off Sasuke and landed firmly on the floor. She moved so she was standing next to Sasuke and she held his hand tightly. Pain looked down at their clasped hands and let out a small laugh "Don't be scared nii sama here to protect you" Pain said while laughing "I don't need you" Sakura said back coldly "Strong words but are you as strong?" Pain asked while taking a step forward.

Sasuke flinched when Pain moved forward and he pulled Sakura behind him, he held her closely but Sakura let go of his hand and whispered in his ear "I'll be fine" Sasuke just replied with a "hn" and pulled Sakura back towards him "I'm not letting you go like before." Sasuke whispered back.

Sakura felt like her heart had skipped a beat. **So he really does care about you! **A voice said inside her 'Whoa where did you come from?" Sakura shouted at herself mentally **'Inner Sakura, You thought you got rid of me but I'm back!'** inner Sakura laughed 'Ok but don't piss me off!" **"I'll do what I want, but I have work at the moment'** Inner Sakura said 'HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE BLOODY WORK!" Sakura screamed mentally at herself "**Mwhahaha" **Inner Sakura laughed. Then her head was clear of inner Sakura.

The glares were broke by Pain "Sasuke I have no need for you so please move aside or I will kill you" Pain said "No" was all Sasuke could say back "Fine" Pain said. Pain was just about to run at Sasuke when he saw Sakura push Sasuke out the way "What are you doing?" Sasuke shouted "Something I should have done when he killed my family!" Sakura screamed as she charged at Pain "Wise but you did not have the guts, I'm the only family you've got left! But let's see if you can kill me!" Pain laughed as he jumped out the way of a charging Sakura

Sakura jumped up to Pain and tried to land a kick in his side but Pain easily blocked it. Pain grabbed her leg and threw her at the wall. Sakura managed to get her grip while being thrown and she used enough chakra to stand on the wall.

There was a crumbling sound in the wall and then a flash of green light. Pain's eyes widen for a second then shut. Sakura ran at Pain with the green chakra balls and aimed for his legs thus knocking him over. Sakura hit pains legs but he did not lose balance "Very good Sister" Pain smirked. Sakura just glared.

This time she powered another ball at Pain and ran at him. Pain did the same. There was a massive flash of light that danced in the room. Sasuke covered his body as he was sent flying backwards even more. When the flash disappeared there were two bodies on the floor. One of Pain and the other of Sakura.

Sasuke ran over to Sakura and grabbed her body her held her tightly. Pain had one eye open and was looking at the two. Pain coughed up some blood and then smiled at Sakura "I guess you did get your ravage" Pain said with a smile. Sakura cocked her head up and climbed out of Sasuke grasp. She crawled so she was next to her brother "I'm sorry nii Sama" Sakura sobbed "I guess this is not what I wanted. I feel alone now I've hurt you!" Sakura cried over him.

She pulled Pain into a hug and kissed him on the forehead "I'm sorry" Sakura said. Pain just smiled at her, he wanted her face to be the last picture he saw "I love you" Sakura yelled at him "I love you too, Sakura" Pain smiled then his eyes slowly shut. Sakura let go of him then she fell on the grown.

Sasuke walked over to the once crying girl and picked her up bridal style "You've got me" Sasuke whispered to her. A small smile creep over her face and Sasuke blushed a little the contuited walking leaving the dead Pain inside. 'Why haven't any of the Akatsuki come after us yet' Sasuke thought as he walked into the forest.

"CLEAR!" a man shouted. Pain's eyes slowly opened to find a man standing next to him "Welcome back Pain" The man said while laughing

**K.E.D: Hey again sorry for the late update School is bloody killing me!**

**Gaara: And the baby –Grins-**

**K.E.D: -Goes red- Yeah**

**Gaara: Please read and Review! KnockEmDead will try to update soon! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Lust Vol.7

K.E.D: Hey everyone! XD I'm really getting into this fanfic now. I have the story line planned out now so don't stop reading!

Gaara: Yeeeeeeah

K.E.M: Enjoy!

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Naruto characters and that goes for all my other stories too!

_-I Miss You-_

The night sky shone over the forest. The grass danced in the moonlight. Everywhere was silent.

Sakura was asleep on Sasukes lap. Her head rested on his lap. Sasuke just stared at her and smiled "I've missed you so much" Sasuke whispered. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________x_

The morning light crept in around them.

Sakura was first to wake up. She was still lying on Sasukes lap. She looked up to see Sasuke still asleep 'Who knew he looked so peace when he slept' she thought to herself. Sakura smiled at him then she got up and yawned.

The pinked hair girl stretched for a little bit then she went to sit by the once lite fire. There was a rustling in the trees. She quickly stood up and turned around to see what was there.

There were flashes in the trees and the wind picked up. Sakura quickly ran over to Sasuke and hauled him on her back. Sakura took off with Sakura at the speed of light.

After a couple of minutes of running Sasuke awoke to find himself on Sakura back "What's going on?" Sasuke asked "There was something in the bush" He heard Sakura shout back "Let me down" Sasuke said.

Sakura stopped and put Sasuke and ground.

Sakura's breathing got heavy and she began to huff

_Huff,_

_Huff,_

She clasped on the floor Sasuke ran over to her and grabbed her "SAKURA! SAKURA!" He shouted. Sakura's mind was blank but then a picture came in her head of Pain and her as children. It was when Sakura was seven and Pain was fourteen.

_Flash Back..._

"_Where are we going nii Sama?" Sakura shouted happily "It's a surprise" Pain giggled "Make sure you keep your eyes closed" Pain said. Sakura just nodded and grinned._

_She loved surprises._

"_We're here" Pain smiled as he took his hands of her eyes. They arrived at a flied. It was filled with flowers and had a big hill at the end of the field "I'll race you too the top" Sakura said cheerfully. Sakura ran across the field. Flowers were flying up in her face and the wind went though her hair._

_Pain soon realised it was a race and ran after Sakura. He caught up with her because she was a slow runner. He smiled at her "See you at the top!" "HEY! GET BACK HERE NII SAMA!" Sakura shouted at him. Pain was already of her and close to the top of the hill._

_Pain was at the top of the hill looking down to see a huffing Sakura "Beat ya! What's my prize? Pain laughed "It was just for fun" Sakura said "Then I will chose a prize! Erm... You have to get me 100 flowers out the field!" Pain laughed. Sakura grunted then ran down the hill to pick the flowers. _

_Pain sat down on the lushes green grass and giggled at Sakura who was dashing around the field. _

_It was sunset by the time Sakura had done picking all the flowers._

_She made her way back up the hill but when she got there Pain was no were to be seen "Nii Sama where are you?" Sakura shouted "BOO!" Pain shouted at her as he jumped down from the tree. Sakura let out a scream and then fell to the floor laughing with the flowers still in her hand._

_Pain just laughed at Sakura's face and then got the flowers off her "Thanks sis!" Pain smiled. _

_Pain pulled Sakura up and they both walked back though the field back to their house._

_They both entered the house and took their shoes off. Pain ran upstairs to put the flowers in some water. _

_Sakura was downstairs. She was just about to go upstairs when she heard a woman screaming "SAKURA, PAIN YOU LITTLE SHITS WHERE ARE YOU!" The woman screeched. Sakura got scared and tried to run upstairs but she was stopped when she something tugging on her hair "WERE TO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" The woman shouted at her. _

_The woman yanked Sakura's hair and dragged her down the stairs. She lifted Sakura up by the hair then she slammed her against the floor "mummy, please stop" Sakura shouted. Her eyes went all misty and then tears streamed down her face "Stop, Stop, Please Stop" Sakura kept mumbling._

_Pain ran downstairs to see their mum beating Sakura "STOP!" Pain screamed at her "Don't think I am letting you off aswel!" Their mum smirked as she let out an insane laugh._

_Pain grabbed his kurani and ran straight for the woman "I SAID LET HER GO!"Pain shouted at her as he stabbed her in the stomach "You bastard!" Their mum said to pain. She started coughing up blood then clasped on the floor. Pain did not check if she was dead he just grabbed the crying Sakura off the floor and hugged her._

"_Come with me" Pain instructed. Sakura just nodded she was still in shock._

_Pain grabbed her shoulder and shook her "Listen, she would have killed you if I didn't step in so I saved your life. She never loved us anyway" Pain said. He pulled Sakura in for another hug and put his arms around her "It's alright now, everything is gonna be just fine because it's just you and me now" Pain said as he looked down at her._

_End of flash back..._

_________________________________________________________________________________x__

Sakura awoke screaming, tears were running down her face "I miss you nii sama" Sakura muttered. Sasuke ran over to her and pulled her into a hug "It's alright". Sasuke cradled the crying Sakura and held her close.

He kissed her forehead "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked "I saw my life" Sakura replied.

Sasuke did not really know what she meant. The past. The future. Sasuke just looked at her and held her close trying to calm her down.

Sakura soon fell asleep again. She was lying on Sasukes lap. Sasuke did not want to wake her but she was giving him a dead leg. So he took off his tee-shirt and put it on the floor. He moved Sakura's head onto the shirt.

Sasuke stayed awake to keep a look out for danger but he still managed to keep glancing at Sakura. 'She looked so peaceful when she sleeps' he thought.

________________________________________________________________________________x_

K.E.D: Hi again, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know how long it is going to be before I update again but I will try to have it done as soon as possible AND it is my BIRTHDAY on the 13th November! Woop Woop

Gaara: Yeah! It's my darling's birthday! –Grins-

K.E.D: -Blushes- I love you Gaara

Gaara: I love you too!

Shikamaru: Love is Troublesome

K.E.D+Gaara: SHUT IT! –Punches Shikamaru-

Shikamaru: What was that for!

Gaara: Love is not troublesome it's beautiful

Shikamaru: What a drag

K.E.D: Whatever... Anyway Please Review! XD Cyaaa!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Lust vol.8**

**Ok guys thank you so much for what you have said it made me feel a lot better. Who cares what them bitches say I have a life to live and I should live it right with no problems. Sure there will be a bump in the road sometimes but there's no point in staying down about it! XD  
****Thanks too...  
****AikaUchiha90  
gothic bunny-chan  
Pendragon1  
xXxPoisonedAngelxXx**

**Thanks for supporting me, this chapter is for you! ****^_^******

**_________________________________________________________________________________x**

The night sky leaked in though the trees.

Naruto and Sai had been travelling for two days now and there was still no sight of Orochimaru's lair "I swear we should have seen it by now!" Naruto said with frustration "All that we can do is continue looking" Sai said "But what if she's not there?" Naruto asked "You said not to give up hope so don't, she WILL be" Sai said "Ok" Naruto nodded

_________________________________________________________________________________x

The hours past quick at night and it was already morning but for Sasuke it was a long night. He did not sleep. All he did was watch Sakura and make sure there was no danger around.

Sakura slowly awoke to find Sasuke standing half asleep by a tree "Hey" Sakura greeted him "Hn" Sasuke said.

Sakura thought of what happened on the day when Pain died. What Sasuke had said to awake her.

_Flash Back..._

_Orochimaru turned to face the two then he wrapped the rope round their arms and said a couple of words. "Pain do you take Sakura for your lawful wedded wife" Orochimaru hissed while looking at Pain "I do" Pain smirked "And do you Sakura, take Pain to be your lawful wedding husband" Just before Sakura spoke there was a scream from the back of the room "SAKURA I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke bellowed. Sakura's eyes shot open then she fainted and landed in Pains arms._

_End of Flash Back..._

Sakura got up and walked towards Sasuke who was still leaning against the tree "Hey Sasuke did your really mean what you said back then?"

"Hn" Was all he said.

"More words god damn it!" Sakura shouted at him

Sasukes eyes meet with Sakura. She was now looking intently in his eyes. Sasuke knew he could not hide his feelings for long he had to let her know how he felt about her

"Yes" Sasuke said "You m-"Sakura was cut off by Sasukes lips. His lips fit perfectly against his. He licked the bottom of her lips which signalled that he wanted an entrance. Sakura obeyed and let Sasuke slide his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues fought in a battle for dominance which obviously Sasuke won. He covered every inch of her mouth leaving no area untouched. She let out small growns of pleasure but the heated kiss was stopped when they both needed air.

"I mean it" Sasuke said as their foreheads touched.

They stood there dazing into each other's eyes. It was like they were the only two people in the world. They were like that for two minutes then Sakura walked back over to the fire were Sasuke sat down and joined her.

_________________________________________________________________________________x

There were screams that filled though out the chambers.

The walls shaked.

If you woke up there.

They did something to you.

They made you,

**Inhuman**

"Subject. Zero. One. Three." The voice said.

There were three men in the room one with red hair. One with black and the other with purple.

"Training session one. Death Match. Area six" The voice said again

The floors began to change and so did the walls.

The scene was dark and filled with blood. There were dead bodies everywhere.

The smell of blood lingered in the air.

"It's a match to the death. You're freedom is there death. You may begin" The voice said.

_________________________________________________________________________________x

Sakura was resting contently on Sasukes shoulder. Sasuke was looking up into the night sky. His eyes fell down onto the sleeping girl next to him. She shone underneath the stars, her body gleamed and her hair lite up. She looked stunning under the moonlight

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and finally fell asleep with the image of Sakura still in his mind.

It quickly turned to day. Sasuke awoke to find Sakura still lying on him in the same position she was in the night before. He smiled to himself and stared at her. Sakura awoke to find Sasuke staring at her "Morning" She said while yawning "Hn" Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her forehead then tightly hugged her back. Sakura pulled away after hugging him for about ten minutes.

She stood up and stretched. Sasuke watched her, as her muscles flexed and her shirt came up. Sasuke didn't realise that his mouth was wide open and he was gawking at her "What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head in curiosity "N-nothing" Sasuke stuttered as he went dark red, he hid his face in his hair "Come on tell me" Sakura pushed as she walked up towards Sasuke "Fine then, I was just thinking how much you've grown" Sakura blushed as she stopped right in front of Sasuke with a huge blush on her face.

Sasuke smirked at her blush then he pulled her into his lap "and my, oh my you've grown" Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear. By now Sakura had turned hundred shades of red. She tightly grabbed onto to Sasukes hands and put her head down, still blushing. Sasuke let out a small snigger. "Hey!" Sakura shouted at him and playfully hit him on his arm "Hn" Sasuke smirked. Sasuke picked Sakura up a little bit so she was resting in his arms "What happens when we are free?" Sakura asked while looking into Sasukes eyes "We'll be together" Sasuke smiled at her "Yeah" Sakura smiled back. She rested her head in Sasukes arms then closed her eyes.

_________________________________________________________________________________x

The three men all ran at each other, they had been fighting for days off end now. Cuts and scars covered their bodies. Blood ran down their faces and mixed in with sweat as they punched and kicked at each other.

The man with people hair blew punches at the other two men. The man with red hair pounced back while the one with black hair got hit in the nose, while he was holding his nose the man with red hair came up behind him and snapped his neck. The man's body clasped on the floor then deteriorated.

The purple haired man and the red haired man stood facing each other in a standoff. They both charged at each other with full power. Their fists collided and a massive surge of energy came out. They were both sent flying back into the wall. The red headed man landed next to a chain. He stood himself up and grabbed the chain. He began to circle it above his head. He let out a laugh then swung the chain around the purple haired mans neck and chocked him out. He lifted the man up and ripped his body apart with his bare hands. Blood was dripping off him like mad. His face was soaked and his eyes hungered for blood.

"Very Good, Pein" The voice stated.

_________________________________________________________________________________x

**K.E.D: Maybe it wasn't a quick update but I had alot to do! Also I just got back from London because I went to see metro station! XD Mason gave me his guitar pick and winked at me since I was the only person screaming I love you and dancing to everything! It was mainly little kids there since it was a Miley Cyrus concert(not a big fan but she was good) but I was mainly there for metro station XD!  
Anyway please review and...**

**K.E.D+Gaara: HAPPY CHRISTMAS! XD**

**Btw it might be a while before I update again. So bare with me! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee XD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Lust 9**

**K.E.D: Hey everyone! Hope you all had a nice Christmas! XD.  
On another note... I was reading another fanfic and the author said that there have been some cruel comments and when I read that it really pissed me off that some people have the nerve to put that when they haven't wrote a story and they don't know how hard it is to come up with ideas! Ok after that rant... I am going to apologize in advance to all you Karin fans out there. Lets just say something bad/gruesome is going to happen to her...**

**Anyway! Enjoy the story and...**

**Gaara: KnockEmDead does not own Naruto that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but she does own my heart =3  
K.E.D+Gaara: Enjoy the story! **

**_________________________________________________________________________________x**

Sasuke and Sakura jumped throw the trees at full speed. Sasuke felt someone on his tail but could not make out who it was "Sakura I think some ones following us" Sasuke whispered "Who?" Sakura asked "I can't make out who the chakra belongs to" Sasuke answered as he suddenly stopped "Sasuke come on!" Sakura hissed "Wait!" Sasuke shouted back. Sakura stopped dead still, if she would have stopped any later she would have feel into a tree. **(A/N: Painful times!)**

"What I-" Sakura was cut off when a kurani flew past her face. Suddenly Sakura's eye lids felt heavy. She dropped to the ground with a bang. Sasuke jumped off the tree to the fallen Sakura. He looked down and saw a poison needle in her leg "Sakura wake up!" Sasuke shouted at her "No use, she will be out for a while, that gives us a while to have some fun" The voice laughed. Sasuke knew the voice straight away

"Karin" Sasuke hissed

"Now, Now Sasuke-kun" Karin laughed as she snaked her hands around Sasukes neck "Get off me!" Sasuke growled "I don't know what you see in that ugly slut when I am so much better" Karin said as she tightened her grip on his neck "Don't you talk about Sakura like that, you can never match up to her beauty!" Sasuke hissed as he grabbed Karin's arms and threw her over his head and sent her into a tree.

"Moe Sasuke, that's not nice" Karin smirked as she got up and slide her glasses down seductively "Hn" Sasuke said with a cold voice "I think you need to be taught a lesson" Karin laughed as she prowled up to Sasuke and bent down in front of him. She slowly undid her shirt and dropped it on Sakuras head who was in-between Sasuke and Karin still unconscious.

Karin now topless threw Sakura out the way and smacked her against a tree. She crawled up to Sasuke and pushed him to the ground so she could get on top of him. Sasukes eyes started to go red as he was filled with rage. He was pissed off but he couldn't move "What did you do!" Sasuke hissed "I learnt it somewhere not sure where though" Karin laughed "Now where were we" Karin smirked as she started to leave a trail of butterfly kisses up his neck.

Hearing Karin's moans made Sasuke feel sick as hell. She was a bitch and when he could move he was going to kick her ass!

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and let out a small yelp as her hand shot on her back. She slowly lifted her head to see a disturbing image. Karin was on top of Sasuke with her shirt and his shirt off. Sakuras eyes slowly started to flood with tears and she let out a scream "SASUKE! YOU JERK!" Sasukes eyes widened and he quickly turned his head round to face Sakura "It's not what it looks like! I can't move!" Sasuke shouted at her.

Sakura got up a ran up to Karin who was still kissing Sasukes neck "Karin get off me!" Sasuke shouted at Karin. The red headed girl just snickered and moved her hands across his chest. Sakura charged at Karin. Her hands glowing green and blue she raised her fist and aimed for Karin's face. Sakura froze inches away from Karin's face "Listen bitch, you can't touch me" Karin laughed "Now, Sasuke-kun is mine! If he loved you he would be under you not me" Karin smirked "So go you are not wanted!" "NO!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to move "Sakura don't listen to her. I love you!" Sasuke said. Karin glared at Sakura then she grabbed Sakuras raised fist and bent her arm around "AHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura fell to the floor with floods of tears ran out her face. She was screaming in pain "KARIN YOU BITCH!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore she jumped up while holding her arm and ran. She jumped from tree to tree in pain. She just ran.

Sasukes eyes turned red and he gained control on his body again he smack Karin in the face and sent her flying on the ground "Stupid whore" Sasuke spat. He then ran after Sakura. He pick up two faint chakras up ahead, 'Sakuras but who else?' Sasuke thought.

_________________________________________________________________________________x

Sakura was still crying and her arm was hurting more than ever. She had took the poison needle out her leg and extracted the poison, She finally decided it was time to take a rest. She jumped down from the tree but when she was down she just stood there in shock.

Pein was right in front of her. The brother she thought was dead, was there. Sakura was speechless she tried to talk but couldn't. Pein stepped closer to Sakura.

Pein was now right in front of her. He reached out and touched her broken arm. Suddenly a flood of memories came into his head. His whole life came back. The last memory that went into his head was when he was 16 and she was nine

_Flash Back..._  
_"Hey nii san, where are we going?"Asked Sakura "Well where do you want to go?" Pain said as he crouched down in front of Sakura "I wonna go to somewhere far away and in the sun!" Sakura beamed "Ok then, I think I know the place" Pein smiled back as he got up and grabbed Sakuras hand. They walked for two days only stopping for food, toilet and some rest. "How much further nii san?" Sakura asked "Not longer now you'll love it there" Pein smiled. _

_It took them 30 minutes to get there. Sakura looked around at all the flowers. She was smiling happily. She let go of Peins hand and started to dash around in the flowers "Wow! Nii san it's amazing! Sakura giggled as the wind tickled her face. "Come on I'll show you the house" Pein said as he walked over to a small shack that was situated on the hill. _

_They ran up to the house/shack. Pein grabbed a key out of his pocket and opened the door "Where you get that from?" Sakura asked "I come here often and the owner of the house died last year so he gave me the key before he died, he knew I would look after it and he didn't have a son." Pein said. Sakura just nodded her head._

"_Well come on then" Pein smiled as they both walked inside the house "Whatcha think?" Pein asked "It's awesome" Sakura smiled as she looked around "Its small but nice" Pein said "Well come on, lets put the food away" Pein stated as he unpack his bag. They didn't have much food but enough to last them a week. _

_It soon turned night. Pein and Sakura shared a bed since there was only one "Hey nii san" Sakura said as she turned around to face him "Yeah" Pein replied "We'll be together forever, Promise" Sakura said "Yeah promise" Pein smiled down at his little sister then kissed her on the forehead "Night nii san" Sakura yawned "Night my little cherry blossom"._

_Flashback End..._

Pein suddenly clasped on the floor "PEIN!" Sakura shouted at him as she shook him "Wake up!" She screamed as tears leaked onto his face then a sudden pain came into her arm and then she clasped by the side of him.

She was holding his hand still and he was holding hers just liked they used too

_________________________________________________________________________________x

K.E.D: Well... I didn't know I was gonna update that quick but I had a sudden feeling to write this chapter, and Karin getting beat up has not happened yet so some of you can look forward to that...or not. Not sure when I am going to update again hopefully soon. Don't forget to review! =3

Gaara+K.E.D: Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! XD


	10. Build God, then We'll talk

Hello, long time no see? :)

Right then, I know I'm a year late. But i wasn't feeling the story anymore. In fact, I wasn't feeling anything anymore. I just couldn't write anymore! I stopped for a couple of months, then I came across band fics. Slashs with people from bands. They became my life, I wrote some fics about members from bands e.g. Frank/Gerard(MCR), Alex/Jack(ATL), Beau/Jared(Blessthefall). But there was always that feeling in the back of my head that I knew I couldn't ignore this. So, I am finishing everything the way it should be done. I'm not gonna stop writting these fics all of a sudden. I'm ending them all with a last chapter. So enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke sensed something, something bad. He always got this feeling when it came to Sakura, it's just the effect she had on him. He sped up, trying to find the source of the sense he was feeling.

He came to clearing, one with the smell of freshly burnt out smoke around it. The smell was thick, intoxicating him. He pulled his arm to face, covering his nose and mouth so he didn't have breath it in.

He searched about the smoke smelling clearing, Sasuke was sure she was here.

He wondered around for a while, scoping out the area. Then, he saw two bodies just on the outskirts of the clearing.

"Sakura?" He got closer, noticing that one of the bodies was Sakura, then he broke in a sprint "Sakura! Sakura!" He shouted.

He knelt down besides her, shaking her small frame. "Sakura, Sakura, Wake up please!"Sasuke begged, he was on the verge of tears.

When she wouldn't wake up, he knew what he had to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - X

He had been travilling all day with Sakura on his back, the he noticed the village gates up head.

He sneaked past the guards, making his way through the village.

He found The Hokages tower at the end of the village. Sasuke made his way inside the building. Noticing that no one was around. He took her into the hokages office, placing her gently on the sofa.

Sasuke looked around the room for paper and a pen, he found them. Regretting what he was about to do.

He wrote.

_'Sakura, my true love._

_It's hard for me to do this, but it's the only way._

_I have to take down orochimaru by myself, _

_Your do precious to me and I don't want you hurt._

_You will be safe here, with your friends and family._

_I heard you were with Pein, when I found you, _

_he was gone. I'm sorry._

_I will be back, hopefully soon. Don't forget me._

_Because when I do come back, I'm coming back for you._

_Sasuke x_

Sasuke pulled a gold ring from his pocket, placing it inside the note. He put them both on top of Sakura.

He kissed her forehead and left.

Not for the last time though.

* * *

That might has well have been the crappest ending ever, But, It didn't feel right writing this. I guess, I've changed. I used to love this pairing, but I'm for the slash parings now. Also listening to MCR right now, I want to write some Frank/Gerard Fics so the ending seems rushed. I didn't want to end it, happy happy, I wanted to leave something in there, you can make up your own ending for this if you want.

Thank you so much, all the comments, subscritions and readers. I truly love you all. The only reason I am writing this for you. I wish you all the best and **I love you all.**

For the last time, Glamour Of The Kill x

ps. My Spelling still sucks ;P


End file.
